plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tricarrotops
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Root Animal Plant |trait = Bullseye |ability = Dino-Roar: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Beta-Carrotina tracked Huge-Gigantacus all the way down the Meteor-Z-carved tunnel to Hollow Earth. Carrots there had evolved in a very different direction.}} Tricarrotops is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 1 /3 . It has the Bullseye trait, and its Dino-Roar ability gives it +1 /+1 . Origins It is based on the carrot (Daucus carota subsp. sativus), a root vegetable that is usually orange in color, though purple, red, white, and yellow varieties exist; and the Triceratops, a genus of herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur that lived in North America during the late Cretaceous period. Its name is a portmanteau of "Triceratops," the real-life dinosaur it is based on; and "carrot," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Root Animal Plant *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description Beta-Carrotina tracked Huge-Gigantacus all the way down the Meteor-Z-carved tunnel to Hollow Earth. Carrots there had evolved in a very different direction. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Tricarrotops is similar to Bananasaurus Rex, both having the same Dino-Roar ability. However, Tricarrotops has the Bullseye trait instead of the Double Strike trait. While Bananasaurus Rex excels in sheer power, Tricarrotops is cheaper, which means it can set itself up more safely, as there are less threats playable in the earlier rounds. Its Bullseye trait shouldn't be underestimated either due to it constantly getting boosted thanks to its ability. Also, unlike Banansaurus Rex's, Tricarrotops' class (Guardian) doesn't have many card draw options, so it could be difficult to boost this plant. But if you manage to do so, you may end up having a very powerful fighter on the field. To achieve this, play cards such as Gardening Gloves or Photosynthesizer which can either draw or Conjure cards to activate its Dino-Roar ability. A great card to use with Tricarrotops is Starch-Lord, which, if it survives, Conjures a root card at the start of the turn, further strengthening Tricarrotops. Due to its root tribe, Tricarrotops can also be boosted by Starch-Lord. Grass Knuckles is the best choice to use Tricarrotops with, due to the class' abundant card draw possibilities, such as Flourish, Bamboozle, and Holo-Flora, one of Grass Knuckles' superpowers. Grass Knuckles can also use bonus attacks and Coffee Grounds to allow Tricarrotops to do more damage, in addition to Mega-Grow's characteristic buffs. And finally, he has access to , which can protect Tricarrotops from instant-kill or damaging tricks. and Beta-Carrotina are also good choices, due their access to card draw as well. Notable mentions include Magic Beanstalks which can be shuffled in by Lima-Pleurodon or Sow Magic Beans, Mayflower which Conjures cards, and Planet of the Grapes, which has the potential to allow Tricarrotops itself to draw cards. They also have cards to Bounce zombies, allowing Tricarrotops to land its attacks on the zombie hero. Grave Mistake also has potential, as it will draw a card when played, and also can remove a gravestone fronting Tricarrotops. Beta-Carrotina's superpowers in particular synergize very well with Tricarrotops. Lightspeed Seed, Lieutenant Carrotron, and Genetic Amplification all Conjure cards, and Ensign Uproot can reposition plants or zombies to open up lanes of attack. Genetic Amplification itself can also Conjure a Tricarrotops, which will be able to grow more safely due to Genetic Amplification's ability. Against Tricarrotops is a card that should not be left alone for a long time. A high-health Bullseye card that boosts itself each turn (with more potential stat boosts during the turn) is difficult to deal with in most cases. However, it is not without its counters. heroes can use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray on it before it gets too strong, heroes can use Rocket Science once it passes the 4 threshold, while heroes have stat-degrading cards and Locust Swarm. heroes also have access to Deadly zombies, which can also help them get rid of Tricarrotops. You can also Bounce it to reset its stats, but keep in mind it can be played again. Also, the option of playing tricks will be completely shut down once Tricarrotops is given the Untrickable trait by Umbrella Leaf, so keep that in mind too. Gallery Tricarrotops6.PNG|Tricarrotops' statistics TriCarrot69.png|Tricarrotops' card TricarrotopsGrayedCard.jpg|Tricarrotops' grayed out card Tricarrotops cardface.png|Tricarrotops' card image Carrot cutie.png|HD Tricarrotops Tricarrotops.png|Tricarrotops' textures TriCarrot (1).png|Tricarrotops being played TriCarrot (2).png|Tricarrotops attacking TriCarrot (3).png|Tricarrotops destroyed Colossal Pack.png|Tricarrotops on the Colossal Pack, along with Mondo Bronto Tricarrotops going to glich.jpg|Tricarrotops tinted gray due to a glitch 83A9E7AD-83BF-4E9C-9A1E-739D5C7762D4.png| being played on Tricarrotops to defeat Z-Mech Ugh carrot pea.png|Tricarrotops Fused with Pea Patch UntrickableTricarrotops.jpg|Tricarrotops with the Untrickable trait TricarrotopsHealthStrength.jpg|Tricarrotops with 1 /5 Category:Plants Category:Root cards Category:Dino-Roar cards Category:Animal cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants